A Sister's Love and Care
by Dark Princess Ayane
Summary: A What if AU where Nezuko heard her brother's pained gasp and did not pay any attention to the marechi blood that's presented to her by Shinazugawa to focus more on Tanrijou. An AU for episode 23.


Author's Note: So, whenever I think of this episode, it makes me really angry. Nezuko and Tanjirou deserves better. And it crosses my mind, I thought, what if Nezuko did this? It couldn't be erased from my mind so... here it is. A AU that nobody wanted but I still made.

Warnings: Grammatical errors and stuff, possible OCCness and plot holes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kimetsu no Yaiba.

* * *

Nezuko is very worried for her brother. The last time she saw him was when he was yelling at her to run. She ran from the girl who keeps running after her but then she got cornered. Humans are to be protected, she thought, so when she got cornered she merely sat down looking at the girl. She was ushered to the box she always goes to, to be with her brother.

She kept waiting for her brother but he still hasn't come yet. Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly jolted when her box suddenly got lifted. She heard voices, and one of them was her brother. He sounded distressed, she frowns. She couldn't come out. The sun is still up. Her brother is hurt. She can smell his blood. Why is nobody treating her brother's injuries?!

She grunted in pain when someone stabbed her through the box. She heard her brother yell in distress. She's worried, what if they we're doing the same thing to her brother? Anger flashed through her. She got stabbed again, and the human who was holding her started to say something. She couldn't understand, her mind is in too much pain.

She got stabbed again, it hurts. She got out of the box. She's very angry. She hasn't done anything to them, yet they hurt her, her brother as well. She looked at the human who stabbed her then she heard it. Her brother's pained gasp.

Her eyes widen, then she looks at the source. Her brother was pinned down on the ground by a human with a snake on his shoulders. Her brother looks to be in pain. Anger by this, she did the only thing she could do.

She grabbed the mouthpiece on her mouth, she doesn't realize that the other humans got tensed. She threw the bamboo mouthpiece at the man who hurt her brother. The other humans eyes widen. When the man dodge, she got frustrated. She then threw her box at the man who yelps. He dodge but had put to much pressure on her brother who made another pained gasp.

Nezuko is angry, how dare they hurt her kind brother? She started to fuss, she made a move to go to her brother when she heard him yell.

"No, Nezuko! Don't come near the sunlight! You'll get burned!" Her brother yelled desperately. Her eyes widen. She saw her kind big brother hurt, desperately trying hard to breath. She started to cry. Tears coming out of her eyes. She saw her brother fuss.

"What just happened?" The man with the two young girls asked.

She noticed that the humans quiet down, tensed. Her brother was still on the ground. She couldn't go to him.

"The demon girl came out of the box, Oyakata-sama. She looked angry when she saw her brother hurt. She threw her bamboo mouthpiece at Obanai-sama and he dodge. When it was clear that Obanai-sama wouldn't let go of her brother, she threw her box at him. When her brother gasped in pain due to the pressure, she tried to go to him but her brother yelled that she shouldn't. Then she cried, Oyakata-sama. Shinazugawa-sama and Obanai-sama made the young girl cry." One of the whitehaired girl explained.

"Ara, ara. It seems Shinazugawa and Obanai made a young girl cry." the lady with a smile but has blank eyes said.

"For shame Iguro-kun!" the lady with a kind face turn to the snake man who hurt her brother, face full of disappointment.

"Kanjiro, that thing is a demon!" the snake man defended himself.

The lady still looked disappointed, making the snake man flinch. "How can you make such a cute girl cry! Shinazugawa-kun! Iguro-kun!"

"That was totally not flamboyant." a tall man with a weird symbol on his face said.

"Shut up, Uzui! You wanted to kill that thing minutes ago!" Shinazugawa yelled. Iguro nodded, glaring at the man.

"While I was in agreement, I could not accept that you both made a girl cry."

The man who attacked them when they where in the snowy mountain looked at them with concern, he took the snake man's arm off her brother's back, he still hold onto the arm, preventing the snake man from hurting her brother further.

Her brother immediately rose up and ran to her but he stopped before the entrance. He looked at her in concern, he kind brother who looks far worse than her. Her tears continue to come out.

"N-Nezuko! Don't cry! Your brother is here, see? I'm fine. Please cheer up!" Her brother comforted her.

"Tanjirou-kun, you can come in. You should comfort your sister." The man who they call Oyakata-sama, gave permission.

Her brother climbed up, then hugged her. She cries again. Her brother was more hurt than her yet he's the one comforting her.

"Obanai-kun, Shinazugawa-kun. I do hope that this will be the last time you would make a young girl cry." Oyakata-sama said. Both the meanie and the snake man flinched. He then continued, "As you can see, Nezuko did not even spare any glance at Shinazugawa-kun, and instead focused on her brother. Is there still any objection?"

No one said anything, they only bowed their heads. Then the lady who always smiles raised her hand then says, " Forgive me, Oyakata-sama, but I think, Shinazugawa-kun and Obanai-kun should be punished for making this young girl cry." The lady with the nice face nodded in a agreement.

"Eh? What the he... I mean, what are you playing at Kocho?" The mean guy who stabbed her said.

The snake man looked at the kind faced lady in disbelief.

"You too are meanies who made Nezuko-chan cry." The kind lady said.

"I believe they are right Oyakata-sama."

"T-Tomioka... you bas... ugh..."

"Oyakata-sama..."

"Hmm.. I see.. are the other pillars in agreement?"

"Ara, I agree."

"Absolutely."

"I flamboyantly agree."

"Ah, these poor souls, they must be punished."

"I agree with the punishment Oyakata-sama!"

"I don't really care, I'll forget about it anyways."

"I also agree, Oyakata-sama."

"Very well, we'll think of the punishment on a later date. Now, Tanrijou-kun, I need you to understand. Some people will not accept Nezuko. You must strive to make them accept her."

Her brother bows to the man, he made a vow. Then the lady who smiles clapped her hands. Two humans who wore black all over them came forward towards them. She tightens her hold on her brother.

"It's alright, Nezuko." Her brother whispered to her. She nodded, she trusted her brother. She went to her box which was brought back to her. She frowns then looks at the meanie and the snake man, she stuck her tongue at them then she puts on back her mouthpiece. She then went inside her box.

* * *

So... I don't know if I did it right, or if I spell their names right? Or their characters. I wanted it to be funny. I swear it was funny when I imagined it inside my head. I don't know why this happened. Anyways, please tell me what you think?


End file.
